


journey to the midnight train

by whataprettygarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: #jaystruggling, #wehatesmentertainment, Anyways, Backstory, Fluff, I have no idea what to tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Realization, Same universe, Trains, its cute i swear, takes place 2 years ago, when jaywon first became friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden
Summary: jungwon's tired from practice and he doesn't have any money for a ride home ; jay doesn't have any money either, but he does have a subway card.// posted on twitter as well
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	journey to the midnight train

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE !! its been a while but your (not-so) favourite jaywon writer is back >:)) i might not post too much this year because of exams, but i'll try my best! anyways, here's a short fic based on jaywon's true backstory where jungwon borrows 10,000 won from jay to get home, but only here, jay doesn't have any money. enjoy !

“That practice went on so much longer than expected,” Jungwon groaned, stretching his arms out wide since his body was in much pain from the seemingly endless training. “Now I'm the only one left and I don’t know how to get home.”

It was a chilly night, and much too late for someone of his age to be out on his own. But he liked to think he was independent despite being only 14, and that he could take care of himself.

“I need to get a taxi,” Jungwon mumbled, fumbling through his bag for his wallet. His face bore a confused expression when he couldn’t see it. He placed his bag on the floor and emptied out its contents, but found that it wasn’t there. In frustration at the realization that he must have lost it, he cursed under his breath and looked around to see if anyone else was there to help him. No one. 

“How the heck am I supposed to get home now?” Jungwon sobbed, helplessly stuffing everything on the ground back into his bag. “I’m alone and I don’t have any money…”

Luckily for Jungwon, someone he knew just happened to be walking by. The young boy heard Jungwon’s quiet-but desperate-cries, and came closer to the wailing boy who was crouching on the ground. 

He tapped Jungwon’s back lightly.

“Hey Jungwon, is that you?”

Jungwon turned to face the source of the voice instantly. He was filled with relief at recognizing a familiar face, and jumped up instantly. 

“Jay hyung!” Jungwon smiled. 

Jay was an older friend of his. He was 16 years old, just 2 years older than he was. To Jungwon’s knowledge, he was a trainee at BigHit Entertainment (while he was training at SM Entertainment at that time), but he had met him through a mutual friend. He had told Jay about Jungwon and he wanted to meet him, so he introduced them to each other a couple months back. They texted a lot, and met a few times. Jungwon liked Jay, he was a sweet guy who took care of him a lot.

“What are you doing here, hyung?”

“I was visiting someone near here, I was just in the area so I thought I would see them,” Jay said. “I’m guessing you just finished practice?”

“Yeah, but I have a slight problem. I think I lost my wallet and now I don’t have any money to get a taxi home,” Jungwon explained. He was careful to say what he did next. “...would you by any chance have, oh, I don’t know. 10,000 won to lend me?”

Jay shoved his hands into his pockets and rummaged through his backpack. He sheepishly turned towards Jungwon again. He scuffed his foot against the rough pavement, and rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“It seems like I’ve lost my wallet too.”

“Crap,” Jungwon cursed. “Now how am I going to get home? It’s like an hours walk from here! My feet are so tired…”

Suddenly, Jay’s face lit up. He drew out a small card from his bag and showed it to Jungwon, who looked up with a puffy, crying face, which made Jay’s heart instantly ache. 

“Don’t be upset Jungwonie, look what I have,” Jay said, hoping to lift Jungwon’s mood. “My subway card still has money left on it. Is there a train station near your dorm?”

“Y-yeah,” Jungwon sniffed, wiping his eyes dry. “The station’s just a 5 minute walk from the dorm. B-but, the station here is 15 minutes away…”

Jay looked at Jungwon, he was right when he said he was tired. He was having trouble just keeping himself up. His feet were exhausted, and his eyes had dark circles under them. Clearly Jungwon had overworked himself again. There was no way he could walk home, not in this state. 

Jay crouched down slightly in front of Jungwon, who was now confused at the older boy’s position.

“Hyung? What are you doing?”

“Get on,” Jay said, as if it were obvious. “You can ride on my back.”

“What?!” Jungwon yelled, feeling embarrassed. He didn’t want Jay to think he was heavy or anything, and have to carry him to wherever it was he was planning to go. He’d have to walk the whole way with the load of Jungwon’s weight on his back! It didn’t seem fair. “You don’t have to, we could just walk together.”

“You said your feet were tired, now get on,” Jay urged Jungwon. And Jungwon knew he would be there the whole night if he kept refusing, so he nodded and jumped onto Jay’s back. 

Jay lifted him up easily. He held tightly onto Jungwon’s legs, and Jungwon wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck. Jay adjusted themselves so that it was comfortable for both of them when he started on his way to the train station.

Comfortable...more or less.

Jay’s steps felt staggered and uneven. Jungwon wasn’t stupid, he knew Jay was having a hard time. Yes, his feet were killing him, and of course he was grateful that Jay offered to carry him the entire way to the train station, but he felt terrible towards him for putting him through all of this. It wasn’t fair, he was already letting him use his subway card. He should at least do Jay a favour and walk himself.

“A-are you sure I’m not too heavy, hyung?” Jungwon asked worriedly. 

“Of course not, you’re light as a feather,” Jay assured Jungwon, adjusting his position once again. “Besides, there’s a park just about 7 minutes away from here, we can stop there for a rest.”

“R-right…”

Okay. Admittedly, Jay was struggling a little bit. Not because Jungwon himself was heavy, obviously, but because maybe Jungwon’s weight was a little too much for Jay to hold. Heck, Jay couldn’t even lift a table. How could he carry Jungwon all the way to the train station which was 15 minutes away?

No. He could endure it. He could endure it for Jungwon. Jungwon was tired, and he needed someone, he wanted to be that person. 

At first it started out okay, Jay carried Jungwon on his back in silence. Jungwon felt a little awkward, since he’d never really been this close to Jay before, and also a little guilty because Jay was struggling a little bit. 

Eventually though, Jay’s steps turned into lurched trudges, and his breathing became pants for air. Jungwon knew that Jay would have to stop and rest before he collapsed. Luckily enough, the park that Jay promised he would rest at was just a little further ahead. 

“Hyung,” Jungwon said, patting Jay on the shoulder, making the older boy turn his head around suddenly. “The park is just up ahead. Go in there and rest for like 5 or 10 minutes before you pass out on the pavement.”

“I-it’s okay, I can-”

“Hyung, please,” Jungwon said, full of concern. “Just sit down on a bench or something, i’m not in a rush to get home.”

Jay nodded, and made his way toward the entrance of the park. Jungwon urged him to put him down, so he could walk with him. 

“Are you sure you can walk?”

“We’re not walking far. And anyway, we’re taking a rest somewhere, so I’ll be fine.”

And suddenly, Jay grabbed Jungwon’s hand. It was a quick action, but gentle. Jay’s hand was warm despite the chilly air, and felt right in Jungwon’s smaller hand. The younger boy unknowingly blushed, but Jay didn’t notice as he led him to a certain favourite spot. 

This spot was just under a big tree, overlooking the lake. Jay sat down, and patted the spot next to him while looking up at Jungwon. Jungwon guessed that Jay wanted him to sit next to him. He did so, and gazed up at the sky that was painted with stars. 

“I come here quite often,” Jay said, breaking the silence. “When I need to clear my mind, I rest here for a while and it never fails to make me feel better.”

“I haven’t been able to rest in a while…” Jungwon admitted. The SM trainee system is intense, he almost never has time to himself. It’s just hours and hours of trying to be better than he is, and honestly, it’s stressful, because he’s never satisfied with his performance and he always works himself harder than he should. 

“You shouldn’t have to work so hard, Jungwon,” Jay said, making Jungwon look at him. “You always overwork yourself. You should prioritize yourself.”

“But, work-”

“Work is work, but you need to take a break sometimes too,” Jay continued. He carefully placed his hand on Jungwon’s back. “Your health and your wellbeing is the most important.”

Jungwon sighed. “As if SM would ever let me rest.”

“Maybe you should transfer then, there are many good companies that would be willing to take you in.”

Jungwon buried himself in his thoughts for a while. The soft, fresh grass felt comfortable under Jungwon, as he stared into the deep night sky. It looked like a painting in an art museum, that he felt honoured to behold within his eyes. He reached out, as if he could catch one of those stars that were scattered across the sky. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, hyung?”

“It is.”

But little did Jungwon know, Jay wasn’t looking at the sky. 

* * *

“Thanks for walking me to the station, hyung.” Jungwon thanked Jay, while waiting for the train to arrive. “You really didn’t have to wait here for me.”

“It’s okay Wonie, I just want to make sure you get on the train safe and sound,” Jay assured while smiling. 

“And hyung…” Jungwon began, facing Jay now, bringing a slight blush to the older’s cheeks when he saw the pretty young boy looking up at him. Jungwon suddenly grabbed Jay’s hand, and held it within his own two. “Thank you for everything tonight.”

“D-don’t mention it, Jungwon. Just trying to help you out.”

“No hyung, you don’t get it, you’ve done more than just get me home tonight, you’ve opened up my eyes a lot,” Jungwon explained his sudden gratitude, tightening his grip on Jay’s hand. “About putting myself first, and having some kind of enjoyment in going for my dream. Maybe SM Entertainment isn’t for me, it doesn’t suit me. I should try something else.”

_ Ding Ding Ding...The 12:30am train is arriving….Ding Ding Ding… _

The train pulled up at the station, and Jungwon let go of Jay’s hand. “Thank you again hyung! Hope to see you soon!”

And even when the doors closed, Jay could still feel Jungwon’s warm touch, and stared at the empty tracks when the train had left. 

Jungwon was really special. Why was he so impacted by the young boy’s mere presence? He didn’t know, but he hoped to find out. 

**Months Later…**

“Guys, attention here please!” yelled the trainer, gathering all the trainees into a straight line.

“We have a new trainee here at the company, and he’ll be with you all, please do help him with whatever he needs to be helped with.

As the trainer left, a young male walked into the room. He looked no more than 15, and had very curly hair. He had a small shy smile pasted on his face, that failed to mask his nervousness. He looked familiar. He looked like…

“Hello everyone, my name is Yang Jungwon.”

The role model trainee, Lee Heeseung, was the first to approach the new trainee - to no surprise. “Nice to meet you, Jungwon, I’m Heeseung! You can just call me hyung. Are you a new trainee or have you transferred?”   
  


“I transferred here from SM Entertainment. I was a vocal trainee.”

“Wow, SM vocalists are so good!” Heeseung exclaimed. He nudged Jungwon cheekily. “We need more good singers in our group.”

“Hi!” said a tall, and very handsome boy. “I don’t usually introduce myself to people but you seem pretty cool. I’m Sunghoon.”

“Nice to meet you, Sunghoon hyung,” Jungwon smiled. 

“You’ll love it here, our group of trainees are super close,” Sunghoon assured. Suddenly he looked back, and saw his best friend walk through the doors of the practice room. He had missed the formal introduction. He motioned his friend to come over to their direction and he did. “Jungwon, let me introduce you to-”

Jungwon’s face instantly lit up. “Jay hyung.”

Jay smiled widely. He brought Jungwon in for a tight hug, before releasing him, but not letting go of his hand. “Hi, Wonie.”

Heeseung and Sunghoon looked at the two of them, confused.

“You guys know each other?” Heeseung asked. 

“We became close because of a mutual friend. He brought me here,” Jungwon replied. 

“In that case, you’ll be seeing more of each other then. You’ll definitely get a lot closer!” Sunghoon laughed, hitting Jay on the back. 

Jay’s eyes never left Jungwon, who was busy talking to Heeseung. He was smiling, unaware of it. 

“That’s not such a bad thing.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !! make sure to leave a kudos if you did :D
> 
> dont forget to follow me on twitter @fairienhypen !!! you can dm me, i dont bite ! you can even give me requests or feedback.
> 
> anyways, until next time !! byeeee


End file.
